It Takes Two
by Missah J
Summary: It takes two to tango," she said softly. He gave her a contemptuous glance. "Since when have you known how to tango?" fifty Rose/Scorpius drabbles for the Art of Words challenge.
1. Existence

It Takes Two

By: Missah J

How funny it had been that she had not been aware of his existence.

She had known for years that her parents had at least _known_ the Malfoys, especially since both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been at Hogwarts during the same years that her own parents had. However, they had never mentioned that they had a son, much less, one her age.

There were times that she would wonder if, perhaps, her parents didn't point him out to her - she would've never noticed him. But Malfoy or no Malfoy, his existence was still immovable, powerful, and fascinating.

It didn't change the fact that he was a formidable opponent in every way possible. She supposed that he was quite unlike his father. He was competent. He never backed down from a challenge. He was determined to make a name for himself – he wasn't just a Malfoy – he was Scorpius. He was _different_ than his father. _Special…_

That didn't stop them for arguing – disagreeing at every turn in classes, constantly trying to one up each other. If he was right, she was wrong. If he was wrong, she was right. In a way, she knew that she didn't want to oppose him. But she knew that they were fated to do this. To claim hating each other as a mask for the chance to speak to each other one more time.

"It takes two to tango, Malfoy," she said, one day, when the two of them were alone in the corridor after getting into a row during Charms.

He gave her a contemptuous glance, before he smirked at her.

"Since when have you known how to tango?"


	2. Wait

She had never been a particularly patient person in the slightest.

Her father would often remark that she took after her mother in that respect - she was never the sort of person that would wait around until a conclusion was drawn, but point out to those present that the answer was right under their noses, and that they ought to have looked sooner.

But as she stood there, holding a stack of books and tapping her foot against the marble floor, she wished that she had some amount of patience, as it would've enabled her to wait for him.

The wait between one time that she would see him, and the next time always lingered in her mind, and she constantly find herself looking around corners, and behind herself as though he would come up from behind her. Of course, he never did. He simply was better than that.

She knew which classes she shared with him, which she didn't, and that didn't make the wait better in any way whatsoever. She longed to compete again with him, to even just speak to him properly for a few moments. That was part of the reason that she had jumped at the chance when they had had to do a project together in Herbology. They'd be working together for two whole weeks, and there would be nothing to prevent them from doing so. She wouldn't have to wait for a long time to see him again - she'd be seeing him every single day.

Well, of course, that hadn't been the exact way it had played out...

Professor Longbottom had paired them together.

She had said that she would rather work alone then with him.

He had said the same.

But that didn't stop her from relishing in the fact that the two of them would be together working on a Herbology project for _two whole weeks._

"Would you mind explain why you keep stamping on my foot?" she heard a voice say.

Noiticing that he was there, smirking at her, and carrying a stack of books that rivaled hers.

"You could've said something _before_ now," she snapped.

"Why? What would've been the fun in that?"

She glared at him, and took off for the library, him lagging behind her.

_If there's one thing Malfoy needs to learn, it's that I'm not going to stand around waiting_.


	3. Bench

There were twenty minutes before the Charms exam was supposed to start, and Rose had assumed that she would be the first one to arrive. However, as soon as she got there, Scorpius was already sitting on the bench outside the classroom, almost as though he was waiting for her to arrive.

She frowned, and sat down next to him. "I hate you."

He didn't seem to notice that she had said anything at all, and instead began examining his nails.

"I hate you for getting here first."

Nothing.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"…Because you seem to be perfectly capable of having a conversation all on your own, you really don't seem like you need me to interrupt," Scorpius said dryly.

Sometimes she really did hate him.


	4. Cauldron

Sometimes Scorpius Malfoy believed that Rose Weasley was simply too perfect. She was a Gryffindor Prefect and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, there was one thing that marred her perfection, and that was her temper.

That particular day in Potions they were to brew a Draught of the Living Death, and once again, he and Rose were partners.

"Can you figure out what's wrong with our potion?" he asked, peering into the cauldron that was full of a neon green liquid.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's supposed to be clear."

"Shut up, it's fine."

"It's not."

"Yes it is!" Rose seethed, as Scorpius stared blankly at her, and scooted away from the cauldron.


End file.
